Finding Her
by Maximan
Summary: 19 year Old Fletcher Quimby tries to find is best friend Olive Doyle after eight years of no more friendship, while he still is friends with Chyna Parks. "Chyna gave Fletcher a knowing smile. She knew exactly who he was thinking of. Olive Daphne Doyle, who they both lost touch of eight years ago. Know one knew what she was doing or where she was. "
1. Old photos and Old memories

**A\N: Hey thanks for reading this story. I hope you review and tell me what you love about it. Or hate, I'm willing to take it :) -Maximan**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _A.N.T Farm_, or the characters in it. Unless I make up my own ones. :)**

* * *

**Chapter: One**

**Old photos and old memories**

* * *

Fletcher Quimby was 19 years old. He Still had his same light chocolate-brown hair as he did when he was eleven, and attending the A.N.T. Program in Webster High school. It wasn't long and shaggy anymore. He kept it rather short and slightly flipped and messy at the front. His body was in very good shape. So good that he had all the ladies over him. And although Fletcher was quite short for his age in elementary school, a lot happened in eight years. More than just height.

Back in elementary school, Fletcher had two best friends, Chyna Parks and Olive Doyle. They did almost everything together. But then as they started their senior year of highschool, things started to change. Chyna was focusing hard on her music trying to get signed to a record label, so she barely had time for her friends. Olive was constantly studying to get a 4.0 grade average, even though it was obvious she would. And Fletcher was trying to get accepted in to an art college.

The more time the three friends spent on their academics and careers, the more they _didn't_ have time to spend with each other. After graduation, the three went their separate ways. Fletcher still kept in contact with Chyna, and often spent time together wondering what had happened to Olive. Most of the times they would go to a local cafe' near town.

"So how's your application for that art university going?" Chyna asked Fletcher. Chyna looked almost the same as she did in elementary school, she was just taller and had more colorful streaks in her black silky hair. She slid over his order of decaf coffee, and he gladly took it. That was one of the things Fletcher loved about Chyna, she always wanted to know what was going on in her friend's life. "It's alright I guess..." Fletcher trailed. Chyna raised an eyebrow. "You don't sound too sure about it." She told him. Fletcher ran his left hand through the front if his hair, leaving it messier than before. He often did that when he was worried, or had something on his mind. "No, no!" Fletcher said shaking his head. "The application is great. I actually sent it in already." He explained. Chyna was confused. If the application was fine, then why wasn't he? Clearly, that was the only thing on his mind for the past four months, so what else could? Those question went through Chyna's mind before asking,

"If that's not a problem, then what is?" Fletcher's eyes widened at the question his best friend asked.

"How do you know there's a problem?" Fletcher quickly said. He took his first sip of his decaf coffee, hoping Chyna would change the subject.

"Fletcher, I know that face, and when I see that face, I know there's something going on in your mind." Chyna told him. Now that was the thing Fletcher _didn't _like about Chyna. She knew when something was rong, and usually wanted to be the one to fix it.

"Seriously Chyna, there is nothing rong!" He exclaimed. But there wasn't denying it. He _did_ have something on his mind. And that thing never spoke to Fletcher since eight years ago. Chyna studied Fletcher's face again. It was clear something was rong, and she had to figure it out. "Fletcher, tell me something that's on your mind." Chyna demanded. Fletcher sighed. "It's not a something. It's a _someone._" He still didn't give the exact detail, but he did say something.

Chyna gave Fletcher a knowing smile. She knew exactly who he was thinking of. Olive Daphne Doyle, who they both lost touch of eight years ago. Know one knew what she was doing or where she was. The only thing Chyna could was ask Fletcher. She got up from the cafe' booth to throw her plastic cup away. (Chyna wasn't much of a recycler) Fletcher looked at Chyna telling her to take the cup out of the garbage and put it in the proper container. She did as he said then sat back down in front of Fletcher. "Hey, buddy. Why don't we take a walk" Chyna said pulling Fletcher away from the booth and out of the cafe'. He shrugged as she did this.

"I know exactly who your thinking of." Chyna told Fletcher as they walked home. It was slightly raining, which was a surprise for San Francisco. Fletcher had both of his hands in the pocket of his hooded jacket. Chyna held the umbrella over both of them. Although it was very hard to reach over Fletcher because of how much taller he was than Chyna. They continued their conversation after dodging a couple of cars. Fletcher started first.

"Fine. If you know who it is, then tell me." He looked away from Chyna, hoping she wouldn't say it.  
"Olive." Chyna said quickly. And before she could say another word, Fletcher instantly jerked his head to face Chyna's and said, "What?!"

"I said Olive. You were thinkin' about our friend Olive." She said in a voice that could tell she was trying to prove something. With wide eyes he responded to Chyna in surprise. "Why would think that..." He trailed. Chyna eyed Fletcher.  
"Come on Fletcher, admit it. How could have not been thinking of her when you haven't seen her since about eight years" Chyna told him with a very straight face. She was being totally serious at the moment.  
"Fine. You got me!" He whined. "Why do have to make it such a big deal?!"

"I'm not Fletcher. I'm just concerned of you." Chyna rubbed Fletcher's back. Not in a romantic way, but a comforting friendship way. She really did care for about him and didn't like seeing him unhappy. "Can we just go home now?" Fletcher asked Chyna. She nodded her head and they headed toward Fletcher's house. No one said anything to each other the whole way. Fletcher just continued to let thoughts swarm his brain. He no longer was focused on his application to the art university. All he could think about was Olive. Where was she? Why did she leave her two best friends? Does she have a boyfriend?

The last one stuck in his head. He didn't know why that came up in his mind. He and Olive were nothing more than friends in elementary school or in high school, so he shouldn't be worried about if she had a boyfriend or not.

Fletcher's house was small, but it still had an upstairs. He still lived with his parents, as did Chyna (but Cameron had moved out a long time ago). The house had four steps leading up to the dark blue door. Fletcher stepped up to the last step before turning to face Chyna. "Thank you Chyna." Fletcher said. She smiled and gave him a hugged. "Good luck on that application" She told Fletcher.

"Yeah..." His voiced trailed once again. Even though he didn't care about the application that much anymore, he wasn't going to tell her. A second after Chyna left, Fletcher sat down on his porch. He just stared at the sky, practically spacing out. The 19 year old was depressed. He ran a hand through is hair, as he did in the cafe'. He then heard of a voice behind. Fletcher looked behind him realizing he had left the door open. He ignored it.

"Fletcher, is that you?" Mrs. Quimby called to her son from the kitchen. Fletcher rolled his eyes in an irritated way. He lifted himself off the porch and into the house, slamming the door behind him. He found his mother cooking something that smelled awful. Pulling out a chair from the kitchen table Fletcher asked his mom, "Where's dad?" Mrs. Quimby sighed and answered "He's at another one of his business meetings. he won't be back till 10:30"  
Fletcher looked at the clock. It was 3:47. His dad wouldn't be back for hours. "What's so important about dad's meetings anyway?" He asked, in a non polite way. "Fletcher I don't like your tone of voice." Mrs. Quimby told her son. "Why don't you go up to your room and work on that art application thingy." She demanded. He rolled his eyes again and left upstairs to his room.

Fletcher's mom often didn't answer his questions that concerned dad. It mad him angrier which resolved to going up to his bedroom. To calm himself down, Fletcher would paint something. But today he didn't feel like doing that.

He opened is bedroom door and found boxs every where. Most of them were labled, "Fletcher Quimby's Stuff". His parents were probably planning on another move. Hopefully Fletcher could move out before then. But his mom didn't want him to leave.

He looked around the room to see what his mom had packed up, when a certain box caught his eye. It read, "Fletcher's Old Photos" _What's this? _Fletcher thought. He picked up the box and peered inside. He found a bunch of photos of him, Chyna and Olive. Fletcher's eyebrows narrowed. How did his mom find them? He tried to get ride of these photos for years. "Hey mom!" Fletcher yelled, calling for his mother. Mrs. Quimby ran upstairs from the kitchen to her son's bedroom. "What is it, Fletchie?" Mrs. Quimby asked, grinning. Fletcher rolled his eyes annoyed by the pet name, "Fletchie". It was the first time in eight years since she had used it. "Mom, where did you find these?" He told her showing her the box. Mrs. Quimby smiled at her son. "I found them under your bed." She smiled even more. "It's a good thing I did, or they could have gotton thrown away. Your welcome honey!" Mrs. Quimby left without closing the door behind her.

Without hesitation Fletcher threw the stack of pictures across the floor of his bedroom. One of the photos got caught in the heater vent, not far from the door. He crawled across the floor and looked at the photo before pulling it off the vent. It was a nice picture of him and Olive. Probably one from a Webster high dance when they went as friends, while Chyna had a date of her own.

It only took him a second before he grabbed a pair of scissors and sliced the picture right in half. He dropped the two halves leaving Olive's to fly under his dresser drawer. Fletcher didn't bother to go get it.

_Olive and I were best friends. Why did she have to leave?_

Fletcher pulled out his cell phone from the left coat pocket of his hooded jacket. He took a deep breath while dialing Chyna's number. He heard the sound of a piano in the background. Finally a voice came on the line. "Hello?" Chyna said. She was balancing the phone between her chin and neck while scribbling some music notes on a sheet of paper. "Hey Chyna. It's me Fletcher."

"Hey Fletch! What's up?" Chyna was happy to hear Fletcher had called even after the incident earlier at the cafe'.

"Listen Chyna. I really need to talk to you"

Chyna nodded her head, though Fletcher couldn't even see her. "Okay. Go ahead talk to me." She waited for him to speak.

"No not on the phone. Could we meet up somewhere?"

"Wow it's that serious." She said in a teasing voice.

"So..." Fletcher began.

"Oh right.! How about the park?" Chyna suggested. Fletcher agreed thanked Chyna and headed to his blue sports car parked in front of the Quimby's house.

"So what's on your mind?" Chyna politely asked her best friend. "I don't what's gotten into me Chyna. I can't stop thinking about her."

"You mean. Olive her?" Chyna said eyeing Fletcher. He sighed. "Yes."

"Well why is that a problem. I mean she's your friend."

"That's not it. I'm so freakin tired of not knowing where she is."

"So what your saying is..." Chyna started.

"I think I actually miss her." Chyna looked at Fletcher in surprise.

"What should I do?" Fletcher was hoping Chyna would have a solution like she usually does.

"Find her." Chyna said.

"What?"

"You miss her so go freakin find her!"

...

* * *

**What did you think of the first Chapter? Is it good? Was it what you thought it be like? Or bad?**

**Please review, I would really appreciate it! (And I would be so happy) I will try VERY hard to update as soon as possible! Please dont rush me :) (chapter 2 and 3 will be up soon!)**

**Love you guys!**

**Thanks Xx**

**:)**


	2. Angus Chesnut

**Here you go! Chapter Two! Enjoy and review please :) !**

* * *

**Chapter: Two**

**Angus Chestnut**

* * *

Chyna's words stuck in Fletcher's head all night.

_Go find her._

_Go find HER._

_GO FIND HER._

_Go find Olive._

Fletcher tossed and turned all night. He tried listening to music, but that didn't work. He pulled out a sketch pad, but he couldn't even think straight to draw anything. Fletcher sat down his sketch pad and layed back in his bed.

Then something hit him.

Olive's cell phone! He still had her number so maybe he could call it!

Fletcher grabbed his _iphone _from the side table by his bed and prayed she didn't change numbers. Slowly and carefully he dialed the number.

He waited for the ring.

And finally someone picked up.

"Um, hello?" a voice said. It didn't sound like Olive. Infact, it sounded like a male voice. "Someone there?" the male said. "Uh... um. C-c-can I..." Fletcher stuttered. The man on the other line eyes widened. "Fletcher?!" He said.

"Angus?! Fletcher exclaimed. "Is that really you?"

"Yup, It's me."

"Wow It's been years since I talked to you." Fletcher grinned. He was glad to hear his buddy was doing fine. But why did he pick up if it wasn't his number?

"Yeah..." Angus trailed.

"So do you know where Olive is? I thought this was her number." Fletcher asked Angus. Suddenly Angus was panicking.

"Um hold on a minute." Angus held the phone up to his chest. There was a rustling sound. Then a voice. "That Fletcher guy is on the phone. I'm guessing he wants to speak to you."

It was very hard to hear but Fletcher was listening.

"Tell him no!" A female voice exclaimed. Angus put the phone back to his hear.

"Sorry I don't know where she is" he told Fletcher.

Fletcher didn't say anything. He just dropped his _iphone_ on the floor. Angus shrugged and hung up.

The thought of Olive dating Angus made Fletcher shudder. If she was dating him, why did she suddenly want to. Back when they were in the A.N.T. Farm Olive didn't like him. While Angus kept crushing on her. Those thoughts made him shudder too. It was just too weird to picture Olive and Angus together.

The thing that would always clear Fletcher's mind is a jog in the park. It sounded weird to to him but he enjoyed it a lot. When he was younger his mom would always tell him to put his art nonsense down and go outside. Now that he was older he often did that. (But he didn't give up art of course)

"Honey where are you going?" Mrs. Quimby asked her son.

"To the park!" Fletcher told his mom. Mrs. Quimby smiled. She was glad that her son finally had listened to her after all these years.

...

After a five minutes of long hard jogging, Fletcher needed break. He knelt down on one of his knees to catch his breath. The 19 year old looked around him. No one was at the park. That was pretty unusual since it really sunny in San Francisco.

Fletcher sat on a bench near by to soak in some of the sun. He was glad he could have time alone. No thinking of her or anyone else.

This was one of the many rare things Fletcher got to do. His dad was always gone and Fletcher's mom needed someone to spend time with. The only time he gets to spend alone was when Mrs. Quimby was cooking dinner or doing some kind of chore that didn't require her sons help.

As Fletcher was reminscing on the times he had with his dad when he was young, a girl who ran past him caught his eye.

She had long shiny blonde hair and wore a pink flowery track suit. He smiled. That girl reminded him of Olive. Even though she hated running.

_Should I go talk to her?_

Fletcher did as he thought. He got up from the bench and ran to catch up to her. He got about ten feet away from her when the girl looked behind herself. When she saw Fletcher she looked suprprised and ran towards the trees. He didn't get a good look at the girls face because she moved too fast.

_That's odd_...

The more Fletcher thought about it, the more that girl looked like Olive. He made a beeline for the trees and tried running after her. "Olive!" Fletcher yelled as he chased after the girl. She looked behind again and then kept running.

This girl was fast!

"Wait!" The 19 year old yelled. "It's me Fletcher!"

And that's when he tripped.

Over a dang log.

He tried to lift himself off the ground but he only fell again.

The blonde girl was gone. He still never new for sure who she was. Fletcher, who was lying on the muddy ground cried, "Why. Why. Why?!"

* * *

**Short chapter. Sorry. **

**Please keep reviewing! I really want to know what you honestly think!**

**Xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter three! Review :)**

* * *

**Chapter: Three**

**(This is Olive's side of the story kind of like her POV)**

* * *

Olive sat in her bed thinking about what had happened the past two days.

When Angus came over to fix her laptop, Fletcher had called her cell phone. She was so surprised at that and told Angus to hang up.

And then yesterday, when she was going for a jog, she saw Fletcher and found herself being chased by him.

She had know idea why he was doing this. It was very strange since she hadn't seen him or talked to him since senior year.

_Olive you shouldn't be running away from your problems._

She slapped her head trying to get the thoughts out. Then Olive let out a cry of repetitive, "Why. Why. Why!?" 'S

"Olivia?" Mrs. Doyle called to her daughter. She came into her bedroom to see what was going on. "Olive, what's the problem now? "she asked. The blonde girl wiped a tear from her face. "Nothing mom." She lied. Mrs. Doyle sat down next to her daughter. "Sweetie, if there's something rong please tell me" Olive thought for a moment before saying, "Mom. When can I move out?"

Mrs. Doyle's eyes widened in surprise. "Do you not like it here?" She teased. Olive giggled.

"No way mom. I just think I'm ready to live on my own."

"Yeah and hopefully you'll find some significant other" Mrs. Doyle teased again. That lead Olive to a memory and then she felt sad again. "Yeah sure..." The 19 year old girl sighed.

"How about we start looking at apartments this weekend. Me and you." She kissed her daughter's cheek then went downstairs to begin dinner.

As soon as she left Olive got off her bed and knelt down. She reached under and pulled out a small pink box. It read in marker, "Olive's Photos"

She wiped a tear before opening it. There she found a bunch of polaroids of her Chyna and Fletcher.

"I hated her" Olive muttered to herself.

When they were in the A.N.T. Farm, Fletcher had a huge crush on Chyna Parks. Olive didn't really have a crush on him but for some reason she was so freakin mad about Fletcher's 'Chyna Obsession'. As the three grew older Olive despised Chyna even more and they kind of drifted apart. It mad Olive sad for first few without Chyna's friendship. But by the time senior year came she didn't care. Olive focused on her academics hard. And so she and Fletcher drifted apart too.

Now at the age of 19, Olive had no friends. No one to laugh with. No one to cry with. Well there was her mom, but that wasn't the same as a best friend.

A few times she questioned if this losing her best friends incident was her fault. She tried not to think that way. If Fletcher and Chyna didn't want to her friend, than she wouldn't be theirs.

Maybe.

**(Back to Fletcher's side)**

_Phone, phone. Where's my phone!_

Fletcher had just gotten back from his jog. He searched everywhere but couldn't find his cell phone. After giving up on looking he dashed down stairs to the cordless in the living room. He quickly punch in Chyna's home phone number.

There was a constant ring.

No one was home.

_Dang it!_

Fletcher then started dialing her cell phone. He prayed she would pick up.

"Hello?" The african american girl said to her sparkly purple phone. "Chyna. This. Is. Fletcher" he said taking a heavy breath after each word. "Woah calm down first buddy." Chyna told her brunette best friend. "I. Cant." Fletcher began. He was way too out of breath to speak. "I-I-I. Saw. H-h-her" he finished.

"Who?" Chyna wondered.

"Olive. I saw Olive!" He was calmer now.

"Where? When? Your confusing me Fletcher!' Chyna yelled through the phone.

"Yesterday. I. Was. Jogging. And. She. Past. By. Me." Fletcher was out of breath again.

"Please Fletcher, calm down" Chyna said. "Hold on" she told Fletcher then put the phone one her chest. "Dad can I please go. I really need to talk to Fletcher" Chyna asked her dad.

Mr. Parks and his daughter were out on a date night but something came up.

A worried and panicked Fletcher.

Mr. Parks didn't want his daughter to leave her, but he knew her friends really meant a lot to her. "Go ahead" he told Chyna. "Thanks daddy!" Chyna said as she gave him a big hug. Chyna put her phone back to her ear. "Hey Fletcher where do you want to meet?"

"The parks fine." Fletcher told her.

"Okay, see you there." Chyna answered to her friends suggestion.

**San Francisco Park...**

Fletcher arrived at the park first. He sat down on the same bench when he saw Olive.

"Hey buddy." Chyna said from behind the bench. She ruffled the top of his head making his hair messy. Chyna took a seat next to Fletcher. "Now, tell me everything." She said to Fletcher. He took a deep breath and began. "Well, I was jogging and got tired so I sat down on this very bench." Fletcher pointed to the bench they were sitting on. "Then I saw this girl run past me. She looked like Olive, wearing a pink tracksuit." He finshed. Chyna nodded her head. "So then what happened?" She asked him.

"I ran after her."

Chyna raised an eyebrow. "You what?"

"She was running away because I guess she saw me. So I chased her." Fletcher told Chyna.

"Wow. That kind of sounds romantic." Chyna said.

"Romantic?! What the heck?" Fletcher said in surprised.

"I just thought it was since you ran after her. It seems like you really want her."

Fletcher bit his lip. "Pssh no way."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah... Defiantly..." he trailed.

**The next day... Sunday.**

Olive and her mom sat on the kitchen table looking through a booklet of apartment houses in San Francisco. They were doing that for a few hours when Olive got thirsty. She went over to the fridge to get a juice box. Olive was about to open the door when a picture caught her eye that was hung to the fridge. "Mom, what's this?" Olive asked pointing to the picture. It displayed a boy and girl. They were hugging each other side ways looking and grinning at the camera. Mrs. Doyle smiled at her daughter. "Remember that picture? That's you and Fletcher when you were five." She said.

Olive did remember that. And she was trying to rid of that memory for years.

"Yeah well I hate It!" Olive exclaimed throwing the photo off the fridge.

* * *

...

**There you go chapter 3! Please review! **


	4. The Truth

**I think you deserve a chapter four :) lol. R & R please ! :)**

**Chapter: Four**

**The Truth**

"Olivia Daphne Doyle! What in the world was that for?!" Mrs. Doyle yelled at her daughter. Now Olive felt guilty. "Sorry mom..."

"Olivia please pick up the photo and put it back." Olive's mom told her. She did what her mom said. The truth was, she loved that picture. Olive just wasn't thinking at the moment. Infact, she remembered that day really well.

_"Stop it!" Five year old Olive Doyle giggled. Fletcher Quimby, who was the same age, chased his best friend around the swing sets. "Kids be care full" Mrs. Quimby said to the two little kids. Mrs. Doyle was next to Fletcher's mom watching them and smiling. "There just so cute together." _

_"I bet when they get older they'll be a great couple." Fletcher's mom said._

_Olive and Fletcher fell to the ground in hysterical laughter. Olive got up and yelled to her mom. "Mommy mommy! Take a picture of me and Fletcher!" Both of their parents came with a camera. _

_"Cheese!" Olive and Fletcher both said..._

Since Fletcher's mom brought her camera too he must of had his own copy of the picture. Olive doubted that Fletcher still kept his.

Olive often doubted things.

Things like her friendships with Chyna and Fletcher.

Her chances of getting into a good university.

And love.

Since she was eleven Olive doubted love. Yes that may sound weird since she was so little but she did.

Why?

Because of someone.

...

That morning Fletcher woke up with a lump in his throat and huge bags under his eyes. He looked kn the mirror of his personal bathroom and messed his hair around with a hand. That's what he usually did to fix his hair. After that Fletcher put on a plain white v-neck and blue skinny jeans. He took some hair gel from the cabinet and applied some to the front of his hair, making it spiked. "There" he told himself.

When his look was perfect, he went to his room and opened his side table drawer. Fletcher pulled out a photo and smiled at it. Olive was giving a cheesy smile and the I love you sign with her hand.

There the picture displayed on Fletcher's mirror.

"Love you too..." Fletcher whispered at the picture.

...

**Yeah that was a short chapter but I felt like it should be done. But dont worry there's another chapter so read it now :)**


	5. I Got Accpeted

**Love you guys sooooo much! xoxox Keep on R and Ring :)**

**Chapter: Five**

**I got accepted!**

**(This is happening at the same time at different places.)**

Today was the day.

Fletcher would find out something that would change his life.

Today was the day.

Olive would find out something that would change her life.

"One letter." He said.

"One letter." She said.

They both asked their parents for the envelope.

Both opened it slowly.

Tear. Tear. Tear. Slowly they pulled out the letter.

Dear Fletcher...

Dear Olive...

We thank you for your application...

...you got accepted!

...unfortunately you did not get accepted.

Fletcher ran up to his mom and dad. "I got in! I got in!" He exclaimed. Mr. and Mrs. Quimby hugged their son.

Olive ripped up the letter as hard as she could. Nothing but anger poured out of her. She screamed so loud her mom ran to her room. "Mom!" Olive cried. She was actually shedding tears. "I didn't get in!" Mrs. Doyle held her daughter in her arms. "I'm so sorry Olivia." She comforted her daughter. "Don't let it get to you. I'm sure other universities will want you."

"But mom this was the best one out of all of them." Olive cried more.

...

Fletcher pounded his fist on his bed with joy. He tried so hard to get into this college that he thought he wouldn't get in. Now he could live his dream of being a professional artist. The only that tore his heart was that he would be miles away from is only best friend, Chyna.

And even though Olive didn't care, he would be miles away from her too.

...

**What will happen?**

**Anyway thanks for reading chapter 5 and thanks so very much for the reviews! Xoxo**


	6. The Set Up Part 1

**READ: Well here we are in chapter 6 I PROMISED MYSELF TO MAKE THIS LONGER! Enjoy and thanks for reading! Sorry if there's misspelled words. My tablet is being dumb.**

**Chapter: Six**

**The Set Up I**

It was a Saturday morning. The smell of bacon was in the air. Fletcher had gotten out of bed extra early to get head start on his packing for college. In boxes he packed clothes, artwork, supplies and something very special. His box of old photos. As he placed them in a suit case one picture slipped out. It was Olive. Fletcher picked it up.

_Am I really in love?_

...

Unlike Fletcher, Olive stayed right in her bed. She sniffled as she grabbed a tissue from her side table.

_Olive your acting like a kid._

But the college thingy wasn't the only reason why she was crying. For some reason her past was getting to her...

_"Fletcher promise me I will always be your best friend and you wont forget about me?" Olive told Fletcher just before they entered the A.N.T. Farm. "Of course Olive. How could anyone forget you." The brunette teased the blonde. Just as the walked in the A.N.T. Farm Gibson told them that their was a new ANT coming..._

Olive remembered that day so well that it haunted her.

_... "Well there beautiful" Chyna told Fletcher about his wax sculptures. "Your beautiful" Fletcher said with a day dreaming face. Realizing what he had said, Fletcher awkwardly posed like the wax sculpture behind him. Olive just stood there in anger and jelousy as she watched the whole thing. It was definatly love at first site for Fletcher..._

Constantly over the past years that memory played in Olive's head. She couldn't get it out no matter how hard she wanted to.

Maybe it was telling her something?

"Oh forget it!" Olive said getting out of bed. When she got down stairs. She heard her mom and dad talking in the kitchen. She stayed behind eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Are you sure that's the problem?" Mr. Doyle asked his wife. Mrs. Doyle nodded her head. "Yes. Every time I bring up the subject of him she acts up."

_Who's 'him'? _

"Now I know how to solve it. We just simply call him to come over and hang out with Olive." Mrs. Doyle told her husband. "But honey, they havn't spoken to each other since, like forever."

"I talked to his mother and he said it was fine. Besides I think he's having the same problem." Mr. Doyle agreed to his wife's plan and enjoyed the rest of his coffee.

"I bet mom is setting me up with another one of her friends son's for a date." Olive mumbled in annoyance to herself. "Olive is that you?" Mrs. Doyle wondered. Olive peered in the kitchen. "Yeah mom. Sorry if Interrupted you guys."

"That's okay we were done." Mr. Doyle said. Olive took a seat at the table. "Sorry about the college thing." Olive's dad comforted his daughter. She tried smiling. "Oh come on cheer up. I bet later you'll super happy." Mrs. Doyle winked at her daughter.

...

"Wow you finished packing early." Mrs. Quimby smiled at her son. "And look we cooked your favorite. Bacon!" She showed him the plate full of crispy bacon. "But that's not the only surprise we have for you today." Mr. Quimby said mysteriously.

"Wow cool!" Fletcher sounded like a kid for a moment but he didn't care. Because in just a few days he would be off to college and living on his own...

**Later...**

Both Olive and Fletcher were in their rooms. None of them new what was coming later that day. Fletcher was sketching something and Olive was writing. She always had a passion for that but never told anyone. The current story she was writing was about two best friends. A boy and a girl. The boy was always protective of his best friend and took care of her like a sister.

But one day the boy found a girl and fell in love with her, and left his best friend.

Olive was in the middle of a chapter when a knock on her door came. "Who could that be?" Olive wondered. She sat her pencil down and dragged herself to her bed room door. "Mom if your asking to-" Olive cut herself off because standing right in front was-

...

**Dun dun dun! Lol. Cliff hanger! **

**Anyway thank you soooooooo much guys xoxoxo! (I'm wierd) It really makes me happy when you guys read my stories and give such nice reviews! **

**If you have story of yours you want me to read just tell me! I'll be happy to read it :)**

**Peace **

**Maximan**


	7. The Set Up Part 2

**Part two of The Setup! Your welcome and thanks for the reviews!**

**Chapter: Seven**

**The Setup II**

...Right in front her was him. Him as in the_ him_ her parents were talking about. Fletcher. Fletcher Quimby. Seeing the 19 year old's face, Olive closed the bedroom door. She started to shed tears. From behind the door Fletcher ran a hand through his hair. "Olive I don't know why your mad, or why you ignored me and Chyna for these past years but please hear me out."

"No!" Olive screamed. He ignored her. "Come on Olive your still my best friend"

"Do you want to know why I was mad at you?!" Olive said with anger opening the door. "It was Chyna. Always Chyna!"

"Chyna? But she's your best friend."

"_Was_ my best friend."

Fletcher was shocked by this. "What did Chyna do to you?"

"Nothing. It was you who did everything." Olive crossed her arms.

"I am very confused Olive."

"Fletcher, remember in Webster High when you told me you would never leave me?"

"Yeah..."

"Well you did! For Chyna! You fell in love with her and I was left alone." Olive let out all her anger. Fletcher realized what he had done and tried to apologize. "Olive I'm so sorry. I didn't even notice I hurt you like that. Please forgive me." He tried to hug her but Olive pushed him away hard. Fletcher crashed against her bedroom door. "GET OUT!" Olive screamed. Fletcher was about to cry, but stopped himself. And he left. No goodbye. No nothing. Olive felt guilty yelling at him, she was so mad at Fletcher. "What is wrong with me!" Olive cried to herself. Then she started thinking about how she didn't get accepted into the college. "I HATE MY LIFE!" Olive threw her notebook on the ground.

...

**This one's a shortie. Sorry. People really want more so I have to post quick!**


	8. Chyna's Plan

**I have not much to say this time. So here's chapter 8! You guys are amazing.**

**Chapter: Eight **

**Chyna's Plan**

"Fletcher why wont you tell me what happened?" Chyna asked the 19 year old. She was helping him load up things in his truck. Fletcher was heading to college. "I'll tell you later." He told Chyna, carefully putting boxes in the trunk. "But buddy, your going to college now." She reminded him.

"Oh yeah. Well I'll tell you on the phone when I get there. Maybe." Fletcher said. Chyna laughed as she patted her friend on the back. "It's okay you don't have to tell me."

"Thanks for understanding Chyna." He smiled and said, "I'm really going to miss you." Chyna reached in for a hug. "Me too." Then Fletcher opened the truck door. "Oh and Fletcher don't get into any trouble while your over there!" Chyna told him like a mother. She often felt like that to him. It was actually kind of nice. "I will." Fletcher chuckled. He waved good bye and drove off. Chyna sighed. He looked so happy but she new he wasn't. "I've got to do something." She told herself.

...

**San Francisco University for Arts**

"Excuse me?" Fletcher said trying to get the man at the desk's attention. He rang the bell five times. "Sir I'll be right with you. Just wait a minute." The man said in a grumpy tone. "But sir your not doing anything." Fletcher told him. "I'm on a lunch break" The man was chewing on a tuna sandwich, but bits of pieces were flying everywhere. Fletcher was really irritated now. "Dude, I just need to find out what room I'm staying in." The man have him a look.

"Fine. Let me check. Name please." He pulled out a big book.

"Fletcher P. Quimby." He told him.

"Ah yes, Mr. Pumpernickel." The man chuckled. Fletcher shot him a angry look. "Your dorm is on the fifth floor and your room is number four."

"Thank you sir."

...

"Dad why can't I do it!" Chyna whined. "Because Chyna, I don't want you meddling in peoples lives." Mr. Parks told his daughter. "But dad I'll be doing a good thing." Chyna tried to convince her dad by making it sound good.

"What is so good about setting up Olive and Fletcher with one another?" Mr. Parks asked.

"Because I know they love each other!"

"And what if they don't?"

"Oh they do dad, trust me."

"Fine since your old enough to solve your own problems you can do it."

"Yes! Thank you daddy!" Chyna hugged her dad.

"But don't come crying to me when your plan doesn't work." Mr. Parks warned his daughter.

"I wont dad!" Chyna went up stairs to her room.

That's what she thinks.

...

**I love ending Chapters With cliff hangers! **

**Again thanks for the reviews!**

**Don't forget to follow me on twitter: MaximanR5 and my Tumblr: short-mccormick-mcclain**

**Oh and check my Jake Short fan site: .com**

**For the best Jake updates photos and more. **

**Follow its twitter too**

** jakeshortfreaks**

**Spread the word!**

**PEACE**

**Maximan**


	9. Chyna's Plan Part 2

**Whoa were already in chapter 9 thanks for all the support! Especially AnnaLisaR5 on twitter thank you so much. And yes I will write an Auslly story! :)**

**Chapter: Nine**

**Chyna's Plan II**

Fletcher got to the fifth floor of the San Francisco University, by elevator. He checked for room four.

"Here we go." Fletcher said to himself as he slowly opened the door. Sitting on the bed was a girl Fletcher's age. "Um I think I have the wrong room. I'm supposed to be in number four..." Fletcher said looking at his student lanyard. The girl smiled. "This is number four. The guy must of got it wrong what's your last name?" She asked. "Uh, Quimby."

"Mine's Quincy." She grinned. "He must of looked at my last name since it looks a lot like yours!" Fletcher gave her a week smile. "Uh yeah... That's cool..."

"Why don't you sit down and we can get to know each other better?" She patted the space where Fletcher could sit. "Um... No thank you. I think I'll just find my real room..." Fletcher awkwardly backed out of the room. The girl scrunched her face. She was disappointed, and really thought she could of had a chance with a hot guy like Fletcher.

...

Chyna was in her bedroom looking through a box of old papers. She was trying to find a number. An old one. Olive's in fact. "Here it is." Chyna said holding up a pink slip of paper. It read:

My best friend Olive Doyle's number

Chyna gave a deep breath. "Its been years since I've called this number" She told herself.

Beep boop beep boop was the sound her old flip phone made when she pressed the buttons. Chyna had that phone for years and her dad wouldn't let her get a new one.

_Ring! Ring!_

_..._


	10. Chyna's Plan Part 3

**Sorry I'm delaying on the chapters I've been busy. I hope you can forgive me. :)**

**Chapter: Ten**

**Chyna's Plan III**

Chyna anxiously waited for someone to pickup the phone. She was expecting Olive, but it was her mom. "Chyna it is so good to hear from you!" Mrs. Doyle said in excitement. Chyna was confused. "How did you know it was me?" She asked. Mrs. Doyle laughed. "Caller ID" she replied.

"So you still have my number stored in your phone?" Chyna said feeling happy.

"Uh huh. So who do you really want to talk to?" Mrs. Doyle teased.

"Is Olive home?" Chyna finally asked. She almost regretted it.

"Oh I'm sorry, she's not."

"Oh..." For awhile Chyna didn't say anything. "Mrs. Doyle, has Olive told you that we havn't spoken to each other for a long, long time?"

"No... That's weird, she always told me everything." Suddenly Mrs. Doyle felt sad. Sad that her daughter was keeping things from her.

"Do you know where she is?" Chyna asked.

"I do actually! She's at the library." Mrs. Doyle told her.

"Thanks Mrs. Doyle."

...

Olive was browsing through shelves at the San Francisco library, trying to find a really thick book. The problem was, she had read them all. After a thirty minutes, she was tired of searching. "Forget it." Olive said, dragging herself to a sofa near by. In just a few seconds after sitting down she felt a tap on her left shoulder. Olive let out a big scream. "Shhhh" the person whispered. Olive remembered it was a library and there was no being loud. "Who are you?" Olive asked. She didn't turn around because she was afraid it was someone bad. "It's me Chyna." She whispered. Now this was someone Olive didn't expect to see. "What the heck are you doing here?" Olive said. And of course Chyna new it would end up like this. "I know you don't want to speak to me, but I'm doing you a favor." Chyna explained.

"Favor? What favor?"

"Just a little date thingy..." Chyna trailed making Olive want to know more.

"Date? What do you mean?"

"I found the perfect guy for you!" Chyna squealed. Olive was so happy. She new she could trust Chyna.

"Wow and never thought you'de do that for me after all these years of ignorance." Olive said.

"Its okay, I'm here to get you a boyfriend. I know how much you've been wanting one."

"Thank you Chyna!" Olive cried, hugging the girl hard.

"The date is at 3:00 at the cafe in town."

"Tomorrow?" Olive asked.

"Yup!"

_Gosh, I got to find something to wear!_

...

Part one of Chyna's plan went great. Now she was off to start part two, getting the guy to agree. Fletcher had no classes this afternoon so it was the perfect time to ask him. The part that made Chyna nervous was the fact that Fletcher might guess who the girl is right away. She was going to take the chance and go through with it. After all, it could save Olive and Fletcher.

Chyna arrived at the university by her bright red convertible. Fletcher was always jealous of her nice car, considering he had a rusty old jeep. He hoped to upgrade soon.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where Fletcher Quimby's room is." Chyna asked the man at the front desk. This man was different than the one Fletcher had spoken to. He looked much nicer, and younger. In fact he was about 22 years old. Chyna eyed him thinking he was so good looking. The young man grinned thinking the same thing Chyna was. "You must be the girlfriend?" He questioned. Chyna's eyes widened. "No, no. I'm just friend."

"Good!" He said in relief. Chyna raised an eyebrow at the guy.

"I mean, uh... Never mind. Fletcher's room is number four." Chyna thanked him and said, "By the way I'm Chyna Parks"

"Dylan Thomas" He replied with a smile. "Will I see you again?" He asked hopefully.

"Of course!" Chyna said.

...

Chyna slightly knocked on Fletcher's door. He opened it and smiled when he saw his best friend standing there. He gave her a hug. "What brings you here?" He asked.

"I found you this really cool girl who wants to go on a date with you!" Chyna told him.

"Seriously?!"

"Yeah the date is at the Cafe tomorrow at three o' clock, you wanna go?"

"Defiantly!"

"Okay then, its a date!"

Right after Fletcher closed door Chyna gave a mischievous.

...

**What's going to happen? Stay tuned!**


	11. The Date

**Thank you for reviewing even though its mostly one person :)**

**Chapter: Eleven**

**The date**

Olive scrambled through her room trying to find the most beautiful dress to wear to her date. She tried on a pastel pink dress, but that was too formal. Her black one was too gloomy and the yellow one was too bright. "Mom!" Olive called to her mother. Once again, Mrs. Doyle hurried up to her daughter's room. "Mom I have nothing good to wear."

"But honey, your wearing something right now. Isn't that good?"

"Mom I have a date today. _This _isn't going to work."

"Okay, how about I take you shopping? You know, since you haven't had a date in years."

"Really?! Thanks mom!"

...

"Is this good enough?" Fletcher asked Chyna. He pulled a bow tie out of his drawer. "Fletcher its just a simple date at a cafe. You don't have to dress up all fancy." Chyna explained.

"Fine. You tell me what to wear."

"I will." Chyna said, walking over to his closet of his college room. She pulled out a white V-neck T-shirt. "This is perfect. And with these black skinny jeans it totally makes you look rockin."

"I guess its okay..."

"No. You _know _its okay." Chyna corrected him.

...

**3:00 PM**

Olive arrived at the Cafe first. She patiently waited for her date to come. From inside her coat pocket, her cell phone buzzed. The phone's lock screen read Chyna.

**Chyna: Did UR date come yet?**

**Olive: nope still waiting**

**Chyna: okay well he shuld be here in a few min**

**Olive: how do U kno**

**Chyna: um... cuz he told me...**

**Olive: k bye.**

**End of text conversation**

Olive shoved her phone back in her coat pocket, she sighed at the thought of her date not showing up at all. She looked out the window and saw a guy coming towards the Cafe, wearing a white V-neck and black skinny jeans. She couldn't make out who it was, but it looked like it could be her date.

When he came in, Olive realized it wasn't her date. In fact it was someone she never would expect to go out with.

"Olive? What are you doing here?" The guy said. He sounded pretty excited to see her. Unlike Olive.

"The question is Fletcher, why do keep chasing after me." Olive said. "You probably already asked Chyna to marry you."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Chyna is a great person, but I wouldn't want to marry her. Were best friends." Fletcher said putting his two hands in the hair like he's protesting.

"Okay whatever. Tell me why your here." Olive demanded.

"Chyna sent me. She found this girl who really wanted to date me." Fletcher looked around the cafe. "Hmmm, but I don't think she's here."

"Wait a minute... That's the same exact thing Chyna sent me here for." Olive exclaimed. Fletcher smiled. He knew exactly what Chyna was doing. He just hoped Olive knew it too.

"Well this is awkward..." Olive said. "Seems like Chyna set us up with one another."

"Um yeah... So do you want to sit down?" Fletcher said pointing a booth. "I could buy you something? You know since we were scheduled for date."

"Yeah... Thanks."

...

Within minutes, Olive and Fletcher are already easily in a conversation. Fletcher giggles as he listen to Olive blab about her struggle of not getting in the college.

"Is that funny to you?" Olive asks.

"No no. Its just..." Fletcher smiles wide. "I miss hearing your factoids, and I miss the times me, you, and Chyna had."

"You do?"

"Yeah and the truth is..." Fletcher began.

"Hey guys!" Said a cheerfully voice. It was Angus Chestnut.

"Looks like you two are on a date!" Angus grins, but not a happy one, a sarcastic grin.

...

**I think I'm satisfied with this chapter. Maybe. Well anyway you know what to do! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**In the last chapter Angus was there just to scare you. He has nothing to do with this chapter! :)**

**Chapter: Twelve**

**Unexpected Kiss**

Ever since the day of the date at the cafe, Olive couldn't get it off her mind. _Did Fletcher really miss me? He wasn't mad at me? _

Olive answered for herself. "I'll just have to call him for a chat."

"Hello?" Fletcher said.

"It's me Olive."

"Hey Olive!" Fletcher was beaming with excitement.

"I know this is weird, but could I talk to you?" She asked.

"Sure what's up?"

"Can you possibly meet me at the park?"

"Of course!" Fletcher said grinning.

...

"I just want to clear things up..." Olive began as the two friends walked in the park.

"Go ahead I'm listening." Fletcher said. Olive took a deep breath.

"When we were Webster High, I was very hurt by you."

"What do you mean?"

"You practically abandon me for Chyna."

"I did didn't I." Fletcher realized. He now felt guilty.

Olive started pouring out her feelings rambling on and on about what she had been through. Then Fletcher leaned in and kissed her. Yes he kissed her. To get her to stop babbling. Olive was surprised by this but she kissed him back.

...

**Okay this chapter SUCKED! Sorry its short...**


	13. How it all ends

**Chapter: Thirteen (last chapter)**

**How it all ends**

"So you kissed?!" Chyna squealed to Olive. "Yeah. He kissed me first though."

"But did you kiss him back?" Chyna wondered.

"Yeah..." Olive blushed. Chyna squealed even more.

"OMG! I am freaking out right now! I knew you guys were perfect for each other!" Chyna exclaimed.

The too friends were hanging at Olive's new apartment, suddenly there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Olive said. Standing in front of her was Fletcher. "Sup Olive!" He greeted. Olive couldn't help but smile as they exchanged grins and laughs. Eventually Chyna had come see what was keeping Olive. "Olive hurry u-" Chyna stopped and looked at the boy in the doorway. "Oh never mind Olive. I didn't know your boyfriend was here." Chyna teased. "Hey she's not my girlfriend. Yet." Fletcher said. He finally walked in the apartment and held both of Olive's hands. "Olive Doyle," he began. "Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"Y-y-yes!" Olive choked out. She was crying tears of joy. The two hugged each other tight. Chyna watched them and smiled.

Finally he found her.

**Well this story sucked! Anyway... thanks for reading. I don't really care If you hate it or not. **

**Peace out!**


End file.
